Concealed Night
by Autumn88
Summary: Kiba agit drôlement depuis quelques temps. Naruto est bien décidé à comprendre ce qui cloche...


_Notes : Écrit pour 30_baisers sur LJ._

_

* * *

_

**Concealed Night**

« Viens par-là, il faut qu'on parle. », ordonna Kiba.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la main que son ami lui tendait.

« Pourquoi ? On peut très bien s'expliquer ici. »

Au regard que lui jeta le brun, il comprit que non ; _ici_ n'était pas l'endroit idéal. Bon, le café était assez animé, mais ce n'était pas un problème… Si ?

Soit. S'il y tenait tant…

« Sasuke, Sakura, ne m'attendez pas pour rentrer. »

Le blond se leva, ignorant la main de Kiba, et sortit du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il emplit ses poumons de l'air frais de la nuit. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait si chaud à l'intérieur. La petite brise de printemps lui apparaissait comme du pain bénit.

Akamaru pointa la tête hors du café et aboya. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier.

Kiba, par contre, semblait comme contrarié.

« Tu as froid ? lui demanda poliment Naruto.

– Idiot. »

L'enfant-renard pesta entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas idiot que de se montrer aimable, lui semblait-il.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on sorte ? »

Sa question ne lui rapporta qu'un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Allons ailleurs.

– Où ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas et, prenant Akamaru dans ses bras, se mit à courir. Naruto en fut surpris. Aussi mit-il quelques instants avant de se lancer à sa suite.

« Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hey, Kiba ! », cria-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il décida de rattraper son compagnon tout en pestant sur son humeur. L'inconvénient, c'était que l'autre abruti courait vite.

« Inuzuka ! Mais ralentis la cadence, bon sang ! »

Et le blond eut beau hurler, tempêter, jurer, rien n'y fit. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils cessèrent de courir. Naruto, à bout de souffle, remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans le parc jouxtant l'académie. Intrigué, il se tourna vers Kiba et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, se rendant compte qu'il patientait pour rien, il se dirigea vers la balançoire. Un de ses refuges les plus fidèles, lors de ses coups de cafard, mine de rien. Il se demanda si l'autre imbécile le savait.

« Allez, dis-moi, commença le blond en s'asseyant sur la vieille planche de bois. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Kiba avança d'un pas, hésitant.

« Je vais très bien ! s'énerva-t-il. Seulement…

– Ouais ? »

Naruto tendit les jambes, les ramena vers lui, et commença à se balancer.

« Seulement, j'sais plus où…

– T'as perdu quelque chose ? »

Soupir exaspéré.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

– Oh. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça le concernait, pour le moment.

« Problème de cœur ?

– Ouais… On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Et merde. Le blond n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre Kiba s'épancher sur quelque fille futile. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pour aller égorger la demoiselle en question.

« L'est au courant que tu l'aimes… ?

– Je ne pense pas. »

C'était vraiment très bête. À tel point que Naruto avait envie de rire. Mais un rire jaune, hein.

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

Kiba détourna la tête.

« T'as honte, mon grand ? ricana-t-il. Tu sais, tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu es raide de Tenten, ça va. »

Aïe… Le regard de la mort. Visiblement, critiquer la fille aux macarons n'était pas recommandé.

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès ?!

– Excuse-moi. »

Note à soi-même : Faire un crochet par chez la jeune fille, en rentrant.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, Naruto… Merde, tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles ! »

Le brun approcha de son vis-à-vis.

« Oh, tu sais, si t'es amoureux d'elle, c'est pas grave. » _Et puis, ça se soigne_, ajouta mentalement le garçon.

« Tss… Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment stupide. »

Et ce disant, il posa les mains sur les joues de Naruto.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Tais-toi un peu. »

Kiba se pencha vers son ami. Il approcha les lèvres de son front et l'y embrassa. Naruto, trop surpris pour protester, se contenta de fermer les yeux. C'était agréable, de sentir la peau de Kiba. Ses mains étaient très douces.

« Tu sais, chuchota-t-il, je crois que… »

Le blond retint son souffle.

« … je suis amoureux de toi.

– Oh. »

Alors, c'était ça ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.


End file.
